Three Days of Hell
by LLuNarEcLiPsE
Summary: Appeasing his adoptive parents, Sasuke takes his little sister, Mina, to Walt Disney World where he meets Sakura, an enthusiastic employee who holds the Disney Parks on a silver plate. An optimistic manager meets the pessimistic business man. How will Sakura change Sasuke's attitude towards the Walt Disney World parks? She might want to take Naruto out of that Peter Pan suit first.


Three Days of Hell

Chapter 1: The Magic Kingdom Part 1 of 3

_LluNarEcLiPsE_

This story is dedicated to my wonderful sister, Emily who is also known as Abnegation Vampire on fanfiction. Give her work a look! She's awesome!

I would also like to thank JinnySkean's "The Magic Kingdom" for inspiring this story! Another amazing SasukexSakura author! I highly recommend checking out her work!

**I do not own Naruto nor the Walt Disney World Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only. **

"_**Here**__ you leave __**today**__ and enter the world of __**yesterday**__, __**tomorrow**__, and __**fantasy**__."_

_-Walt Disney_

It was a beautiful day.

The air was polluted with the scents of buttery popcorn and grease. Large, black crows were eyeing newcomers with steely gazes. The wind was in the favor of the park today, presenting a small breeze as a gift. A chorus of laughter rang through the sky as the _Magic Kingdom_ opened it gates for the oncoming crowd of patrons. The instrumental talents of Walt Disney World's musically-inclined employees showed their skills in the theatrical music drifting in the background.

All of these wonderful aspects surrounded the eloquent gates thst stood in the way of the world of magic. _Disney_ employees stood by each turnstile greeting guests of various ethnicities with unique politeness. One specific park employee brushed a few pink strands of her short, spikey hair out of her face before greeting another adult with a smile and a wave. Pale, dainty fingers flashed out from the young woman's side and plucked a ticket out of sunscreen-coated hands. She slid it pass the laser and allowed the person to move through the turnstile.

"Welcome to _Walt Disney World_!" A gold nametag rested against her bosom with the words "**Sakura Haruno" **inscribed on it. Bright green eyes shined with happiness as if a pile of gold were resting in her palms. Her joyful attitude was reflected back with a flash of teeth from kids left and right- many of them tugging their parent's hands through _Main Street USA_.

Her own laughter rang out into the crowd as it bounced off of others in an echo-like fashion. The sounds of footsteps vibrated through her body and she found her heart in rhythm. Sakura Haruno was an over-achiever. She worked to her best ability and never gave anything under 100%. Her body stood confidently with a proud curve in her back. Although, this didn't help much with the height difference she had against her colleagues. She was a small 5'4 girl. Her uniform consisted of navy blue pants with a white shirt and a plaid vest buttoned over it. A pair of gold Mickey ears clashed horrible with her pink hair, but she paid no heed to it.

"Sakura! Why did you get gate duty today?" Over behind the shrubbery, arranged meticulously around the entrance, a cast member door stood concealed behind the entrance of the bathrooms. A beautiful blue-eyed girl stood outside the room glancing back and forth between the people and her pink-haired companion. Her fingers were artfully brushing through the blonde wig situated over her original blonde locks. The only differences between the two were the bangs and a black bow tied at her crown. "I thought you were guiding me today." Her slender fingers pulled at the white tights covering her legs. Small beads of sweat rolled down her blush-covered cheeks.

"I told you yesterday, Ino. I have gate duty till ten-thirty. Afterwards, I'm guiding Naruto around until 12 and then I'm on break."

The blonde growled in annoyance as she blew her short bangs out of her face. The blue dress she was forced to wear hugged her curves in a visually pleasing way. A white satin apron was tied at the back of her neck and waist. A strand of frill sewed in around the edging of the white atrocity rustled slightly in the wind. "I can't stand this wig. How girls can deal with these eyebrow bangs I will never know. I have to do operating down at _Stitch's Great Escape_, you want to join me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and nodded, "Sure, sounds good. See you later, Alice!" The pinkette heard her friend's whine and let out an amused huff of air. She turned her attention back to the gate turnstiles. "Hi! Can I see your ticket please?"

The child nodded with wide eyes, "Your hair is so pretty!"

Sakura smiled and handed the little girl's ticket back, "Thank you! Have a magical day and tell Mickey I said 'hello!'"

"Oh my _gosh_. Mommy, Mommy! She knows _Mickey Mouse_!"

Sakura Haruno loved her job.

Xxx

There was a pessimistic feeling the moment the birds caught an eyeful of two particular individuals. The music seemed to drop ten octaves at the negative aura pouring from one man holding a little girl by his side.

Sasuke Uchiha hated crowded places. _Walt Disney World _was definitely included on that list. There were too many people trying to get into one gate, everyone was screaming and it was too damn hot. His lips pulled into a frown as he saw the long line of people in front of their destination. He wondered why he even bothered coming here.

"Sasuke?" His eyes glanced down towards the little girl who held his hand tightly against her own.

"Yes, Mina?"

"I want to meet a princess."

Sasuke's left eye twitched unconsciously at her question. There was no possible way he was going to stand in line all day to meet women dressed up as princesses. The only reason why he agreed to this is because he wanted to ride some attractions. They had three days to attend all four parks before he needed to return to the office.

"Look, Mina. If we have enough time we will. But for now let us just get through the gate."

Her nose scrunched up in anger but she soon nodded. "Okay, I wanna ride Dumbo, though!"

He really wanted to put his little sister in a garbage can at this point.

"Hn."

Xxx

Sakura eyes blinked against the sun as she adjusted her pin lanyard around her neck. The breeze was beginning to disappear and mid-afternoon started to show itself. Her cast member vest stuck slightly to her back from perspiration. But her Mickey ears situated on her head added a bit of shade from the harsh sun. She was currently walking to one of the cast member doors in _Adventureland_ in order to guide Naruto around. The park was rather busy today, in fact they were just 100 shy of their maximum capacity. _The Haunted Mansion_, one of their more popular attractions, currently had a two hour wait. The castle was decorated beautifully with golds and silvers in celebrations of Disney's 25th anniversary. The gardens were decorated beautifully with bright colors. Every time she walked through the park she was overcome with a sense of wonder and magic. It was everything she had imagined when she was a child. Her parents had claimed that since she ever saw the _Mickey Mouse Club_ she had been set on working in the _Magic Kingdom_. She had worked her butt off in college for an internship here in public services and management. Before she knew it, she had been hired and sent to be a trainee at _Hollywood Studios _in which she learned the basics of public services and park management. She learned how to operate rides and greet a child.

Five years later she had established a manager position inside the Disney parks. She still loved working outside of the utildors, undergrounds tunnels for the business aspect of the parks, and jumped at every opportunity to do so.

"Naruto, are you ready?" She yelled through the door. She had been standing outside of the cast member lounge inside _Adventureland_ for almost fifteen minutes now.

"Yes! Sorry, Sakura." Naruto appeared outside garbed in the signature Peter Pan costume. His blonde hair had been stuffed up into a red wig with a folded hat and feather poked in. His pants were skin tight and bright green as was his shirt that resembled a leaf. "Alright! We have a lot of people today. I'm going to be a star!"

Sakura laughed and began walking towards the small courtyard right outside of the _Adventureland_ sign. The line had already been formed and many kids had their autograph books out and ready. "Well, this is going to be a while."

"Yes! But it'll be better than fighting off hook!"

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at the cheesy pun. She bent over and smiled at the little boy at the front of the line. His fingers were grasped tightly against his autograph book while his other hand was busy adjusting his glasses. He squinted his eyes at her and grinned. "Hi! Can I meet Mr. Pan, please?" Sakura almost fell over at the boy's manners.

"Absolutely, sir! Do you have a camera so I can take your picture?" The little boy nodded and quickly jostled his items so he could reach into the bag. He pushed his autograph book into her hands.

"Can you hold this for me? Thanks!" He started to dig around in his bag. Sakura glanced up at the parents and received an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry he's taking so long."

Sakura shook her head, "This is a special moment for him. There is absolutely no rush."' The boy pulled on her pant leg, "Miss! Here's my camera!" He tugged the book from her hands and placed the camera in her palms.

Sakura just let out another laugh and she stepped back and held the camera up to her eye and began to flash pictures.

On sight of the boy, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hey! Have you seen Tinkerbell?"

With the little boy's shrill gasp, the camera flashed.

XXX

"Sasuke, look, it's Peter Pan." Mina exclaimed brightly. "Can we get in line, please?" Her thin, little finger was pointed in the direction of the green elf. Sasuke almost nodded until he glanced at the line stretching all the way back to the statue of Walt and Mickey.

"No." He tugged her hand in the opposite direction towards FrontierLand. He could really use a drink.

Mina tugged her hand out of his and crossed her arms. "They don't serve beer here, Sasuke. Come on, I just want an autograph!"

"Mina," Sasuke wiped at the sweat gathering at his brow, "it's too hot out to stand in line all day."

"It won't be that long, I promise!"

Xxx

Sakura glanced at her watch. It was almost 12:15pm. They were already over their time slot and into her lunch hour. She glanced down towards the line and only saw ten more people in it. She nudged Naruto and nodded towards her watch. He gave a grin to the camera and moved the kid along after his parents. Sakura turned her attention to the remaining line.

"Sorry everyone, but Peter just got notified that Hook is in the area. He'll be back shortly." Sakura turned to start walking with Naruto when a foreign body hugged her leg.

"Miss, please!" Sakura glanced down and saw the most beautiful little girl. Her eyes were a light gray and reflected well with the sun. Her face was almond-shaped and centered was a small button-like nose. Her lips were quivering as her short dark hair swayed in the wind. "I just made my big brother wait in line and he's not going to stay any longer if you leave now." She begged loudly. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over.

"Mina!" A loud voice boomed over the roaring of the crowds. Sakura's lips still gaped slightly as she turned her head towards, who she assumed to be, Mina's angry brother.

"Oh no, that's him now. I'm really in trouble and- Oh. Hi, Peter!" Mina immediately released her grip on Sakura in favor of Naruto's. "You're my favorite Disney movie, did you know that? Of course you did. You're Peter Pan! Say, is TinkerBell nearby? I have a present for her…" Mina began digging through her Ariel purse.

Sakura tuned out the girl as she was greeted with a male version of the little girl. His physique wasn't exactly muscular but he was lean and toned. His black shorts were plain along with the gray shirt he was wearing. His eyes were a dark onyx with a hint of gray in them like his little sister's. His complexion was pale and tired looking. Although, the anger in his gritted teeth erased any type of attractiveness he could have held. "Sir, are you looking for your sister?" Sakura called out to him. The man turned around narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've seen her?" Sakura nodded and jerked a thumb back at Naruto standing in front of the cast member's door. "She's currently attached to Peter Pan."

"Brat. I'll get her." His eyes zeroed in on Mina as he quickly ripped her away from Naruto's leg. The blonde simply stared wide-eyed at Sakura as she shrugged.

"Sir, it's really no problem. Peter just really needed a break. It's especially hot today."

The boy continued to ignore her as he tossed Mina onto his hip. "You know better than to run off like that." His eyes were focused on the shying girl before him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Mina's lip jutted out in a pout.

Sakura nodded to herself and exchanged a glance with Naruto. He gave a grateful smile and quickly slipped into the lounge. She found herself glancing at her watch again. It was already a half an hour into her lunch break. She sighed and looked at the little girl, who suddenly, appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry, Miss." Sakura laughed and bent down to Mina.

"It's alright, sweetie. But listen to your brother next time."

Her face brightened up as she nodded. "I will! Tell Peter I said goodbye!" Sakura smiled and stood up again. She turned towards, who she believed to be, Sasuke and held her hand out.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I hope you're having a good day inside our parks."

Sasuke grunted and grasped her hand firmly, "It's been hell. Thank you."

Sakura's mouth fell open as she watched the bastard walk away.

There was no way in hell, that someone could dislike _Walt Disney World_.

She was going to make sure of that.

Xxx

_Stitch's Great Escape_ was one of the newer attractions in _Tomorrowland _aside from _Monster's Inc Laugh Floor_. The wait was rather efficient with its large capacity. Much of the operations involved opening some doors, guiding patrons through the ride until they reached cell three which is where the actual ride takes place. Much of that procedure was to make sure everyone was seated safely and carefully.

Sakura really didn't mind this ride all too much. The movie was one of her personal favorites. The _Galactic Anthem_ played as the next group of people made their way into the small viewing room. Ino, out of her Alice and Wonderland outfit, stood next to her with a microphone.

"Welcome to the Galactic Army! We are excited for our new recruits today. I hope you've brought some paper and pens, you'll need to take down a lot of notes!" Ino babbled through the sound system. Sakura giggled loudly.

"Ino!" She yelled whacking her friend on the arm and snatching the microphone. The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Please move all the way in filling up all available space." Sakura commanded politely. Soon the doors closed and Ino killed the lights while the monitors buzzed and were brought to life.

"_Hello…"_

Ino nudged her friend in the ribs, "So, how did guiding go today? I had some guy named Kiba. He's actually pretty cute. I got his number."

"Of course you did. It was fun. Naruto is always such a hit with the kids." Sakura pressed a thumb to her lips to stop her persisting smile.

"You guys should just go out already." A baby's cry echoed through the room and drew the attention away from the monitors. Sakura sighed and simply raised the volume.

"I don't think of him like that, Ino and you know it. But, there was this guy-"

"Oh! You met a guy?" A man in front of him turned his head and shushed them. "Sorry, sir." They both said simultaneously. He grunted and turned his attention back towards the screens. "You got to tell me about it." Ino whispered.

"His little sister had a meltdown when Naruto went to go for his break. She came running over and hugged our legs begging us not to go. Apparently her brother wasn't a patient person. Her name was Mina." Sakura scratched a dull stain of mustard off of her arm. "She was an absolute sweetheart. Beautiful too. I swear, some of these kids are models in the making. But yes, he was cute. Dark hair, dark eyes, tall and handsome. He had a horrible attitude though and had the nerve to say that the Disney Parks were hell on Earth." Sakura felt a shudder run through her body. "I mean, how can you hate Disney World?"

Ino snorted, "Your obsession for these parks is disturbing, forehead. He sounds hot though. You get his number?" Sakura shot Ino a hard look.

"That's not very professional for a manager you know."

The blonde shrugged, "So what. You're 23 and single. Get a move on."

Before Sakura could respond, the video shut off and she found herself flicking on the lights and grasping the mic. "Please stay behind the yellow line until the doors have opened. Then proceed forward." The steel doors released and swung open. Almost immediately the crowd surged forward and piled into the next room. Sakura and Ino followed quietly behind and stood against the wall opposite of the doors. This room was a large hallway with carpeted floors. Towards the front of the room where and coffee-drinking robot perused a newspaper, the floor remained leveled. In the back, a raised platform with a handicap ramp led the guests up a few feet off the ground in order to satisfy everyone's viewing pleasure. The robot at the front held a hand towards his head and spoke into a cell phone held against his ear.

"_Ah yes, we are rather busy today."_

The doors swung close and Sakura cleared her throat, "Please move all the way in. There is plenty of room for everyone. Get to know your neighbor. They'll be part of your team! Please no flash photography or video recordings. Thank you." Flicking another few switches on, the robot began to speak.

"_Atten-tion!"_

"So he was a jerk?" Ino asked quietly. Her body slightly crouched toward Sakura. "Or just in a bad mood?"

"I couldn't tell you. His little sister had just run off could have been the heat of the moment sort of ordeal, you know?" The guests laughed at the robots small fear of level three aliens. "I just wonder though. How can such a cute, happy little girl, be in the Walt Disney theme parks with a guy as stoic as him?" Her back leaned against the wall where the air vent was able to blow up the spine of her white shirt. The shoes she was forced to wear were becoming much too small on her. They definitely needed to be switched out.

"I guess we'll never know now. The chances of meeting that guy are zero to none. There are so many people here today. I couldn't even get to the stupid water fountain." Ino complained as she pressed another button on the computer board. "What time does your shift end, by the way?"

Sakura glanced at her watch, "It's about 2:00pm now…I think around six. Did you want to get something to eat?"

"God, I thought you'd never ask, darling." Her fingers fluttered in a lazy wave and Sakura found herself laughing all the way to the next room.

Xxx

It was only fifteen minutes later till Sasuke realized where his little sister had led him. He could feel his lips drying up from the intense heat. But this, this he could handle. "Let's go."

He tugged her hand along towards _Splash Mountain_. _Frontierland_ was always his favorite part of _Magic Kingdom_. The whole idea of the western era intrigued him, and he could push aside the fact that they were allowed to shoot anyone at that time. Sasuke could think of a few people he would love to strangle.

The music was very southern and relaxing. He loved the sound of the fiddle playing. Call him crazy but he loved bluegrass music. His knees bent slightly in apprehension once they got into the ride's queue.

"I didn't want to go on this, Sasuke! It's too big!" Mina exclaimed pointing towards _Briar Patch Falls_. Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored Mina's cries of protest. "You haven't even been on it before." He stated blandly. "It's not scary."

Mina's face twisted into a grimace, "But-"

"Enough, Mina. We are going on it." Sasuke's fist clenched warningly around Mina's.  
Her lip jutted out in a pout, "...Will you hold onto me?"

Grimacing, Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

The line surged forward and began to move steadily through the tunnels. _Splash Mountain_ told the story of the movie _Song of the South_ that originated from old Uncle Remus stories. Over the roaring of the ride and water leaking through the roof, small shadows played on the walls showing a frog rocking back in forth in a rocking chair smoking and another showed an empty room with a red picnic cloth over a table. A few plucks of a string of a banjo played in the background immersing you in the idea of the old frontier. Sasuke found himself relaxing against the wall with Mina sitting on the wooden line bars.

"So, is this ride scary, Sasuke?" Mina's feet swung back and forth bumping into the rocky wall behind her. Onyx eyes watched the action.

"No."

Mina nodded to herself and chomped on a piece of gum, "Do we get wet?"  
Sasuke smirked in response, "Soaked."

Mina found herself giggling, "Your hair is going to look funny." Her eyes squinted in amusement while her nose wrinkled slightly. "I mean, your usual chicken styled hair will look like Lee's."

"Take that back." Suddenly he was nose to nose with his little sister. Her eyes widened and she fell forwards off of the bar.

"Sasuke! You scared me!" Mina whined as she rubbed her back.

Sasuke smirked and tossed her on his back. "Stop whining. We are almost there." He nodded his nose towards the log flumes situated in a straight line. They were in a small canal where people were loaded on to the ride. Sasuke found his weight shifting from foot to foot in anxiousness. He was finally going to get on a ride and cool off for a bit. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea. His eyes glanced back at the end of the line which had grown all the way out of the actual queue. They had made it right before the rush.

"Sasuke?" Little fingers pulled on his hair slightly.

"Hn?"

Her feet were swing under his arms, "I _really_ have to pee."

"You've got to be _shitting_ me."

"Sasuke! Bad words!" She pulled at the hairs resting against the nape of his neck.

"Oi. You can go after."

Mina shook her head, "I have to go **NOW**."

They were the next group to load onto the log flumes and he found his patience dwindling. "Five minutes. Then you can go." He quickly tugged her off his back and dropped her onto the seat. He climbed in after her and pulled the lap bar down over the two of them. "It's only five minutes."

...

"I just peed, Sasuke."

"God dammit, Mina!"

Xxx

___"Ms. Haruno?"_

___"Miss Haruno!"_

Sakura pulled out her walkie-talkie from the top of her bag. "Yes? What do you need?"

_"Clean up at Splash mountain. Some kid peed in the ride."_

"Oh boy. Alright. Does she need clothes or anything? I can pick her up a pair."

_"She said she wants a princess dress. She was pretty embarrassed and her brother was pretty damn mad."_

Sakura's fingers hovered over the button. That personality was similar to the siblings she had met earlier. "Do they have dark hair?"

_"Yeah."_

"Kay. I'll be there in twenty minutes." She tucked the walkie-talkie back into her bag and turned on her heel towards the princess boutique. It was in her blood to make every Disney trip memorable. And if it involved making one bastard smile she was definitely going to do it. She arrived at the store and marched her way through the backdoor.

Xxx

He had never been so angry in his entire life. His teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes were squeezed shut. He didn't trust himself to even glance at his little sister without strangling her. How dare she piss inside a ride? _Splash Mountain_ nonetheless!

"Sasuke?" Mina's tiny hands tugged at his pants. "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I told you I had to pee! I'm so embarrassed! What if any of the princesses saw me? I won't ever be able to rule a kingdom now! Shame on me." Her sniffles sounded through the room. The dark-haired man blinked on eye open to peer down at his sobbing younger sister. "They'll behead me for this! What if the _Queen of Heart's_ was here? Oh no!" Her head fell into his lap dramatically as she cried into her crossed arms.

Sasuke could feel the stares of the cast members against his back. "Stop crying, Mina." Another heavy sob vibrated against his legs. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Back in France, it was customary among royalty to not bathe for weeks. Whoever was the dirtiest had the highest reputation." Although this fact was true, the event had occurred almost decades ago. But Sasuke figured his little sister didn't need to know that.

Two small pale eyes stared up at him. Mina's sweaty hand wiped at the snot below her nose, "You mean…I'm a good princess?" Sasuke's lips curled downward into a frown at the glistening snot resting against his shorts. He pulled a few tissues out of his little sister's backpack and shoved them in her face.

"Yes."

Mina's smile widened abruptly. Her head knocked into his chin as she sat up quickly and crawled on his lap. "I'm not going to wipe my nose then! I wanna be the best princess!"

"Well, if you want to be the best princess…you're going to need a dress and some fairy godparents to help you." Mina peered up at the lady in front of them.

"You're the lady from before! You know Peter Pan!" Mina exclaimed. Her arms flailed around her as she scurried off Sasuke's lap and ran up to young woman. "What's your name? Your hair is awfully pretty."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and you must be Miss. Mina." Sakura gave a large grin and bent down to eye-level with the young child. "And I have a very special day planned out for you. Have you ever been to _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique_?" Mina shook her head. "Well, then today is your lucky day. Come follow me, we'll get you ready for the ball."

"The ball?" Mina's hands clasped in front of her. "Do you really mean it?"

Sakura grabbed the girl's hand and gave a sly glance back at Mina's older brother, "Of course. I'm here to make sure _everyone's_ experience is perfect."

Sasuke didn't like that look.

XXX

**ANOTHER STORY?**

**Are you insane Llunar?**

**Yes, yes I am.**

**I've been on a hiatus. I've had exams, preps, and work to deal with. I'm starting this, which will be around 10-11 chapters long. **

**A skater's boyfriend has one chapter remaining and an epilogue. **

**Addicted has 22 chapters remaining and an epilogue.**

**The Phoenix has 13 chapters remaining and an epilogue.**

**I'm working on finishing all of these by the end of the year. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long wait.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think? **

**SEE ANY ERRORS?**

**Please, PM at once so I can fix them.**

**LluNarEcLiPsE(:**


End file.
